


Might be the Wine

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blind Date, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, Kissing, One-Shot, Shared hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In need of a date for the wedding, Ginny sets Hermione up with Regulus. A few drinks and the truth about how they feel comes out into the open.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Dust Bunnies [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, March Madness - Slytherin Style, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Might be the Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This story covers a BUNCH of events, so thank you to all the Admin involved. I hope you enjoy this. This pairing is definitely one of my favorites. Happy reading, loves! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly to beta read. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> March Madness: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger  
> DD Roll-a-Drabble February 2020: Blind Date/Sharing a Hotel Room  
> HHBingo20: B1 Cuddling  
> MPF Tropes & Fandoms: 7 March In Vino Veritas

Biting at her lower lip, Hermione waited somewhat impatiently in the doorway. Ginny had promised her an exceptional date for her wedding, but Hermione was sceptical. Ginny hadn't been so great with her previous set-ups; Hermione was hoping this blind date wouldn't be a flop. She'd hate to spend the entire evening pretending to be interested in some insipid man.

Just as she was considering to give up and go get ready for the wedding to begin, a somewhat familiar face walked into the church. Hermione's heart beat a bit faster as the man walked toward her with a smile on his rugged face. Her suspicion was confirmed when he extended his hand her way.

"Hermione?" he asked, "I'm Regulus. Sirius' brother."

Stunned, Hermione placed her hand in his. Instead of the handshake, she was expecting, Regulus lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. It sent shivers down her spine and made her cheeks turn pink. "Regulus… Yes, Sirius mentioned you a few times. I thought you moved out of the country?"

"I did, but I got a bit homesick and returned about a month ago," he explained as he dropped his hold on her hand. "Ginny told me you were looking for a date and Sirius suggested I take you. He'd talked about you before, all good things, so I agreed."

Smiling a bit, Hermione said, "I really do appreciate you doing this. People really make a fuss when you don't have a date for weddings these days."

"Oh good! You two have met," Ginny said, sticking her head out of the door to the side room. Already, her veil was in place. "Look, I hate to interrupt, but I need my maid of honour."

She disappeared, and Hermione gestured to the door. "I guess I have to go…"

Regulus waved her off and said, "Go and do your thing. I'll find a seat and see you after the reception."

Hermione wanted to say more, but Ginny was calling for her more urgently now. Instead, she smiled, waved, and scurried off to help her best friend get married. She very much looked forward to getting to talk with Regulus more after at the party.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch, Ginny and Harry exchanging their vowels with ease. Afterwards, Hermione joined Regulus for cocktails and then dinner. They danced all evening and got to know one another completely. At the end of the night, after the newlyweds had left, Hermione had to decide what to do next.

Unfortunately, a storm had blown in from the south and the rain was boring something fierce. Hermione stood, staring out into the dark, stormy night. "This is going to make it difficult to drive home."

"I was thinking the same thing," Regulus said from beside her. "There is a hotel across the road. Maybe we can get a couple rooms over there?"

"It's worth a shot," Hermione agreed. A squeal of excitement left her as Regulus grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out into the pouring rain. Together, they ran across the slick road until they stumbled, laughing, into the front office of the hotel.

"Do you have a couple rooms?" Regulus asked, shaking the rain from his dark, curly hair.

"Sorry," the front desk manager replied, shaking his head. "We only have one room left with a single queen bed."

Regulus turned to Hermione and shrugged one shoulder. "What do you say? Share?"

It would be quite forward of Hermione to agree, but this wasn't the 1800s. She supposed it was okay to share a bed with someone for a single night. Hermione, even though she felt something kindling between the two of them, doubted anything more than talking and sleeping was going to happen anyway. Throwing caution to the wind, she shrugged.

"Why not?" she said, earning a wide grin from her blind date. "Sounds like fun."

Regulus paid for their room and received the keys before leading the way to the lifts. They were both surprisingly quiet during the ride to their floor. It wasn't until they were standing in front of the door that Regulus finally spoke again.

"I want you to know… I'm not expecting anything tonight," Regulus said, gesturing inside the room. "I've really enjoyed our time together tonight, and I don't want to ruin it with meaningless sex."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I appreciate that," she said quietly. "I don't think it would be meaningless even if it did happen." It must have been the drinks from the wedding that caused her to stay something so bold. Without waiting for a reply, she walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

The next few minutes were spent examining the sparse room for towels and other amenities. "I found some dry robes we can change into," Regulus said, coming out of the bathroom with said garments in hand. "That way, we don't have to sit around and sleep in our damp clothes."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she grabbed for the offered robe. "I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping in a wet dress." They both took turns changing in the bathroom before Hermione revealed her find. "I discovered a couple mini bottles of cheap wine in the cabinet underneath the telly."

"Brilliant," Regulus exclaimed, taking one of the offered bottles. Immediately, he screwed off the top and plopped down on the bed. Taking a curious sip, he said, "Not bad."

Hermione joined him on the bed, opening her wine as well. "Cheers," she said, clinking the tops of the bottles together. Regulus laughed, and she got that warm feeling inside that she had earlier when they'd been dancing and drinking at the wedding.

It was about an hour or so later, both a bit tipsy from the cheap wine and warm from the robes and blankets on the bed, that Regulus proved much bolder than Hermione anticipated. He leaned close to her ear and spoke words Hermione had only hoped of hearing since they stepped into this hotel room earlier.

"Look," Regulus started, only wobbling slightly, "it might be the wine talking, but I've had a blast with you tonight, and I want to see where this goes." He cleared his throat and added, "If that's what you want too."

"This might be the wine talking too, but I agree," Hermione said and then did something outlandish. She leaned forward and kissed Regulus right on his lips. Hell, she'd been staring at them for the past thirty minutes wondering what the wine would taste like mixed with his own particular flavour.

She was not disappointed. Regulus tossed his empty wine bottle aside to grab hold of the back of her neck to tug her closer. They kissed for quite some time, savouring the ebb and flow of their lips and hands as they moved against one another. At some point, they both had to come up for air, and they spent that time staring at each other as they lay on their sides.

"I think I really might like you, Hermione," Regulus whispered, reaching out to trace the curve of her plump lips with the tip of his finger.

Hermione smiled. "I like you too, Regulus." Swallowing, she took a deep breath and then admitted, "Despite the wine, I think I'm falling for you quickly."

"I think it's the wine that's letting you tell me that right now," he said, scooching closer and placing his hand on her hip.

"You're probably right," she said, now tucking a curl behind his ear. "I'm not usually this forward."

"I like it," Regulus told her, leaning in for another kiss. "Now, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Later," Hermione said, her eyes darting to stare hungrily at his lips. "I want to kiss you some more tonight."

Regulus didn't argue; instead, he allowed Hermione to kiss him into silence. Neither knew how long they spent snogging together in that bed until they cuddled up and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly the next morning; the sun was peeking through the thin hotel room curtains. Regulus was behind her, spooning her and creating a warm cocoon underneath the blankets that she never wanted to disturb. Sighing with contentment, she recalled their words from the night before despite the slight fog that enveloped her head.

They'd fallen asleep cuddling one another after the wine-infused conversation had revealed far more than both had probably hoped to share. Closing her eyes, Hermione revelled in the warmth Regulus provided and looked forward to spending more time like this from now on.

As if sensing her wakefulness, Regulus kissed the back of her neck. "Go back to sleep. It's too early for overthinking."

She smiled and snuggled back into his arms more comfortably. Regulus was right, but for once, she wasn't overthinking. Within moments, Hermione and Regulus were once again snuggled into each other and fast asleep. They would have to thank Ginny later.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
